A la Mierda la ONU
by Capitana Momo
Summary: Trabajar como doctor en una escuela estaba bien para Eren. Los niños eran tiernos y dulces, si no contábamos a Levi entre ellos. Sin embargo, a Eren no parecía importarle lo arisco que fuera Levi: de lo único que se preocupaba era que la ONU no se enterara de esos pensamientos pecaminosos que de vez en cuando aparecían en su mente. Ereri/Oneshot [Dedicado a Patatapandicornio]


_**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama._

 ** _ADVERTENCIAS:_** _yaoi, EreRi, palabras altisonantes, shota._

 ** _Dedicado a Patatapandicornio, acá tienes tu pinshi Ereri. Madre mía, siento que el Ereri me queda horrible, así que lo siento si quedó feo (?)_**

* * *

Eren Jaeger no sabía que expresión poner cuando el muchachito entró al cuarto con el rostro en blanco y estoico, sentándose en la pequeña silla giratoria que tenía para estudiantes, y la profesora le explicó que a Levi le dolía la cabeza.

El pequeño niño de cabello color cuervo lo miró con expresión indescifrable mientras Eren terminó por sonreír amistosamente, inclinándose.

—¿Te duele la cabeza, Levi? —con cuidado, Eren llevó su mano a la frente del chico, sin notarla un poco caliente.

Frunció un poco el ceño.

—Me dieron punzadas de pronto —explicó Levi calmado.

—Uhm… —Eren se recostó en su silla y lo miró con sospecha—. Ayer viniste porque tenías tos, pero no tenías nada tampoco.

El niño de diez años se encogió de hombros con rostro indiferente, aunque Eren pudo notar un poco sus ojos inquietos.

Suspiró.

—Levi, si no quieres ir a clases, esta no es la forma de hacerlo —regañó.

Pudo ver cómo el niño fruncía los labios, arrugando un poco su pequeña nariz, para luego soltar un bufido.

—No quiero faltar a clases, de verdad me dolía la cabeza —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Eren negó con la cabeza.

—Levi, yo también tuve diez años una vez, así que no te preocupes, puedo entender que…

El menor se puso de pie con actitud totalmente fastidiada, girándose para salir del cuarto.

—¡Oye, no me dejes hablando solo, soy tu mayor! —protestó Eren aunque sin poder saber por qué terminó soltando una risa.

—Pareces de quince años —soltó Levi con desagrado.

El castaño puso una expresión ofendida, sin poder creer un poco sus palabras.

—¡Tengo veinticinco años!

Levi lo miró de arriba para abajo, soltando después un resoplido, y se marchó sin decir nada más.

Eren arrugó el entrecejo levemente, negando con la cabeza.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Levi?

El muchachito solía ir a enfermería tres veces a la semana, como mínimo, por cualquier motivo. Pareciera que en todos los accidentes del lugar Levi solía estar involucrado.

Eren había llegado al colegio Sina el año pasado, luego de haber salido de Medicina de la Universidad, y conoció a Levi días después de haberse instalado en la pequeña enfermería. El niño había ido luego de recibir arena en sus ojos por una de sus compañeras, y desde entonces que solía pasarse por allí algunos días.

A Eren le encantaba su trabajo. Le gustaba ayudar a los niños pequeños en lo que fuera, y acercarse a ellos para conocerlos más. Los encontraba total y absolutamente adorables, dándole muchas veces ganas de jugar con ellos cuando lo invitaban a sus juegos.

Por eso siempre había tratado de llevarse bien con Levi, ya que no era de muchos amigos y no hablaba demasiado, pero muchas veces el chico se lo puso difícil con su mirada desagradable y las pocas veces que solía hablar.

Increíblemente, Eren oyó una vez de la enfermera Petra, que pareciera que él le caía bien al niño, porque le hablaba más que a sus compañeros. Y si era así con Eren, que supuestamente le caía bien, no quería saber cómo era con el resto de los chicos, pero había oído algunos leves rumores de que era total y absolutamente antipático.

Eren, al contrario de mucho profesores del lugar, encontraba a Levi tierno y dulce, como si sólo le hiciera falta que alguien le diera un abrazo para que se relajara.

Extrañamente, Eren tuvo el breve pensamiento de que le gustaría ser él quién le diera ese abrazo.

Frunció los labios.

No debía… No debía tener esos pensamientos. Por nada del mundo. No con un niño de diez años.

Bueno, pero Levi a su corta edad parecía un gatito amargado al que había que tomar en brazos y darle cariñitos y…

No. _No, Jaeger._

Contempló la pared un momento, negando con la cabeza, y trató de volver otra vez a concentrarse en su trabajo.

* * *

Levi miraba por la ventana, como si el árbol frente a él fuera mucho más interesante que la aburrida clase de matemática que la profesora Rico dictaba frente a los estudiantes.

Hizo en su cuaderno unos trazos, tratando de disimular su fastidio para que la profesora no lo notara.

No había querido volver a Eren desde que tuvo esa tonta pelea infantil con él, por un simple tema de orgullo e irritación. Sabía que si iba con el doctor, éste haría como que no pasó nada, tratándolo como siempre lo hacía.

En el fondo, sabía, que eso era lo que lo molestaba. La forma en la que lo trataba.

Como si fuera un mocoso. Como si fuera un niño haciendo una travesura.

¡Ese día si le había dolido la cabeza! Bueno, quizás no tanto… ¡pero sí tuvo punzadas! Eren tuvo que haberlo atendido como correspondía, no averiguar si estaba fingiendo o no. Era un doctor de niños, se suponía que tuvo que haberlo tratado mejor.

En realidad, tenía que tratarlo a él mejor. El resto de los niños podían joderse.

Arrugó los labios, rompiendo la punta del lápiz grafito contra el papel por la presión que hizo.

Su compañera de puesto, Hanji, lo observó con curiosidad, pero Levi sólo ignoró su mirada como siempre hacía.

Su plan de conquistar a Eren no estaba funcionando. Aunque tampoco es como si fuera un gran plan, sólo se trataba de fingir accidentes para ir a verlo y así conversar con él. Eren tenía una linda sonrisa, formando hoyuelos cuando se reía, y unos ojos enormes, expresivos, cálidos y dulces. A Levi le gustaba totalmente, desde la primera vez que lo vio llegar, en especial cuando no se burló de la manía que tenía con la limpieza e incluso se lavó las manos dos veces bajo su crítico ojo antes de tocarlo para examinarlo luego de haberse caído en el patio.

Pensar en Eren hizo que sus mejillas se tornaran de color rojo, y trató de concentrarse en otra cosa para que nadie le preguntara sobre su estado.

Sin embargo, apenas lo logró porque una duda terrible lo embargaba en lo profundo de su corazón.

¿Cómo lo iba a conquistar, considerando que Eren era mucho mayor que él, y que además, maldita sean todos, se iría pronto a otra ciudad debido a que sus papás consiguieron un mejor trabajo en otro lugar?

Levi había protestado como nunca ante eso, diciendo que se amarraría a la cerca de ser necesario para no irse, pero de nada habían valido sus quejas y amenazas, porque sus papás habían dicho que se irían con o sin él. Claro, eran sólo palabras vanas porque no abandonarían a su hijo, sin embargo, sirvieron para que Levi dejara sus planes de amarrarse a algún lugar.

Por lo que se iría a fin del año escolar, para lo que quedaban sólo dos tristes meses.

El timbre para salir a la hora de almuerzo sonó en todo el edificio y sus compañeros suspiraron de alivio porque la clase había terminado.

Recogió sus cosas, importándole poco si salía sin compañía del salón -ya estaba acostumbrado a estar solo en el colegio- y caminó hacia el comedor, su mente comenzando a divagar sobre la proximidad de su partida.

Se sentó en una mesa, solitario, y sacó su almuerzo para comenzar a comer lo que su mamá le había hecho.

Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico, de pronto alguien tiró de la silla a su lado y se sentó a su lado.

Al levantar la vista, chocó con los lindos ojos de Eren.

No pudo controlarlo, pero se ruborizó sin saber por qué.

—Hola Levi, ¿sigues enojado conmigo? —preguntó Eren con preocupación, dejando la bandeja con su almuerzo sobre la mesa.

Levi desvió la vista, por un momento sin contestar debido a que no se le ocurría nada para decir.

Entonces, soltó con desagrado:

—¿No deberías estar en la enfermería? —preguntó mirando su comida.

Podía sentir a Eren escogiéndose de hombros, ignorando su tono molesto.

—Petra dijo que atendería mientras como algo, así que decidí venir aquí unos minutos —Levi lo miró, y no tuvo que haberlo hecho, porque Eren lo estaba mirando como un perrito apaleado—. Anda, Levi, no sigas molesto.

Levi se quedó quieto un momento, pensando en lo tierno y lindo que se veía el doctor, para luego asentir.

—Está bien —concedió—, pero tendrás que atenderme bien la próxima vez que vaya.

Eren soltó una risa divertida, extendiendo una mano para revolverle el cabello, y Levi sonrió minúsculamente, feliz de sentir que, al menos, Eren si lo quería de alguna forma. Y eso estaba bien para él.

* * *

Lo que ambos no esperaban fue la forma en la que Levi volvió a enfermería, un mes y medio después, cuando el término de clases se aproximaba, el verano estaba encima de ellos, y el sol de mediodía parecía generar que todo el mundo se ocultara en la sombra más cercana para capear un poco el calor.

Por supuesto, los profesores de deportes no tenían mucho en cuenta eso, y aun así hacían trotar a los pobres estudiantes alrededor de la cancha mientras ellos descansaban bajo un árbol en tanto los niños morían lentamente.

Eso, al menos, pensaba Levi antes de desmayarse luego de la vuelta número once.

Para despertar en enfermería, con un paño frío sobre su cabeza, y la discusión de Eren con su profesor de educación física, diciéndole algo sobre lo irresponsable que era por hacer correr a los niños bajo esas condiciones.

Levi se quedó callado, mirando el techo, escuchando la voz rabiosa de Eren, y pensando en lo lindo que se sentía el ser defendido por la persona que quería.

Incluso sonrió al sentir las groserías que Eren soltaba sin darse cuenta de que, bueno, era un doctor en una escuela, y que eso no era lo políticamente correcto.

Unos minutos después, Eren echó al profesor de la enfermería, mascullando todavía por lo bajo, y abrió la cortina para encontrarlo despierto. Puso una expresión de sorpresa, para luego sonreír nerviosamente.

—Prometo no decirle a nadie que soltaste palabrotas frente a un niño —dijo Levi sentándose sobre la camilla.

Eren soltó una risa divertida, sentándose frente a él mientras tocaba su frente.

No quería lucir ni decir que estuvo más preocupado que la mierda cuando vio llegar a Levi en los brazos del profesor, con su linda y suave piel roja debido a la exposición del sol, y todas las palabras que quiso decirle al hombre por haber hecho correr a los pobres niños bajo esas condiciones. No se vería bien si lucía tan preocupado, menos cuando Levi era sólo un niño de diez años.

¿Por qué demonios estaba pensando eso?

Parpadeó mientras le servía al niño un vaso con agua.

—Voy a examinarte —le dijo con la voz más ronca de la normal.

Mierda, ¿qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué actuaba como si… como si…?

Sacudió su cabeza.

—Espera un momento —dijo antes de ponerse de pie y alejarse—. Petra.

Su amiga se asomó por la cortina que separaba una camilla de la otra, frunciendo el ceño en confusión. De seguro debía estar atendiendo otra vez a Auro, que llegó minutos antes por haberse mordido la lengua como siempre.

—¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó extrañada.

Eren trató de lucir entero y como si no estuviera teniendo problemas para mantener la compostura.

—¿Puedes examinar un momento a Levi? —preguntó humedeciendo sus labios—, necesito ir al baño.

Petra lució más confundida, pero sólo asintió a su petición, y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo -en especial Levi, pues notaba su mirada insistente puesta en él- corrió al pequeño baño de la enfermería.

Lo primero que hizo fue mirarse al espejo, notando sus mejillas levemente ruborizadas.

Lo segundo, fue tratar de aclarar su mente.

¿Por qué mierda estaba pensando en lo lindo que se veía Levi durmiendo, en lo bonito que lucía su piel ruborizada?

Estaba sonando como un maldito pedófilo.

Murmuró una maldición por lo bajo, apretando sus párpados, y trató de relajarse un momento.

Levi era un niño, de diez años, por lo tanto, era totalmente ilegal que estuviera teniendo esos pensamientos raros a menos que quisiera tener problemas con la ONU. Aunque si lo pensaba bien unos segundos, cuando Levi fuera más grande sería un muchachito bonito, con esa piel pálida y esos bonitos ojos que tenía y…

 _Fuera, pensamientos estúpidos, FUERA IMPULSO DE IDIOTEZ,_ pensó a segundos de golpear su cabeza contra el espejo.

Se sobresaltó cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

—¿Eren? —preguntó Petra con voz insegura—. ¿Puedes seguir con el examen de Levi? Los papás de Auro vinieron a retirarlo y debo conversar con ellos.

Se obligó a respirar profundamente, cómo si no estuviera teniendo pensamientos irreproducibles al oído humano, y salió del baño con una sonrisa dispuesta.

—Claro, no te preocupes —dijo tratando de ignorar la mirada de Petra, que segundos después le tendió el estetoscopio. Eren le dirigió una mirada de confusión.

—No alcancé a oír los latidos de su corazón —le dijo simplemente, alejándose.

Eren bufó, acomodándose el aparato, y se acercó a la camilla dónde Levi estaba sentado, con una mirada enfurruñada.

Mirada que se iluminó al ver a Eren.

El doctor se sentó frente a Levi, tratando de relajarse.

—Bien, entonces… —miró las notas que le dejó Petra—. No tienes fiebre, la cabeza no te duele mucho y te sientes más fresco, ¿no?

—Sí —se limitó a decir Levi observándolo.

Eren le devolvió la mirada.

—Levántate la camisa, Levi.

Eso no había sonado bien.

Para nada bien.

Y menos cuando Levi, totalmente impasible, obedeció como si nada.

Eren, al ver su piel pálida, sus pezones rosaditos, tuvo que cubrir su rostro un momento para maldecir en voz baja mientras sentía el rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

Levi, en tanto, no podía evitar pensar en lo lindo que se veía Eren todo avergonzado.

Unos segundos después, cuando ya se sentía más recompuesto, Eren levantó el rostro tratando de concentrarse en la cara inexpresiva de Levi.

Ubicó la campana sobre su pecho, comenzando a revisarlo con lentitud, para luego quedarse escuchando los latidos de su corazón un momento.

Los acelerados latidos de su corazón que podía oír con toda claridad.

Se inclinó un poco.

—¿Estás alterado, Levi? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño, bajando la vista un momento, para luego subirla, y… Oh por Dios.

Levi con el rostro ruborizado tenía que ser totalmente ilegal en la vida.

Estaba a punto de llamar a la policía para decir que se lo llevaran preso pronto o no respondería por sus acciones.

Se observaron un momento, ninguno de los dos sin saber qué hacer exactamente.

—Eren, ¿quieres ser mi novio? —preguntó Levi de pronto.

El mayor se atragantó con su saliva y tuvo que ponerse de pie para golpear su pecho, tratando de recuperarse por las palabras recién dichas por el niño.

—¿Qué? —preguntó entre toses.

Levi oscureció su mirada.

—Que si quieres ser mi novio —luego, bajó la voz—. Te quiero, Eren.

Eren sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

—Levi, tú no puedes… —tragó saliva—. ¡Eres un niño, Levi!

—Si no lo fuera, ¿serías mi novio? —preguntó Levi con los ojos brillando.

—¡Levi!

—¿Lo serías? —insistió Levi.

Eren sacudió su cabeza, exasperado, sin embargo… decidió ser completamente honesto con el niño.

—Bueno, quizás sí…

—Bien —Levi se cruzó de brazos—. Te lo volveré a preguntar cuando tengo dieciocho, entonces.

—¡Por el amor de Cristo, Levi!

—Promete que me esperarás —el niño arrugó los labios, disgustado—. Voy a irme en dos semanas más y… prometo volver en ocho años más, pero tienes que seguir soltero.

Eren soltó una risa seca, demasiado aturdido por la extraña situación que estaba viviendo, pero al ver los ojos tristes de Levi, tuvo que ponerse serio. Lo que estaba pasando no sólo rayaba lo irrisible y fuera de lo común, sin embargo, debía mantener la calma para no arruinarla. Para no cometer un error.

Quería a Levi, por supuesto. Era un niño que se hacía querer, de alguna extraña forma, y merecía lo mejor y un poco de esperanza. En ocho años podían pasar un montón de cosas, ¿y quién le aseguraba que Levi no se enamoraría de otra persona y recordaría aquella promesa con diversión?

—Si insistes… —Eren le revolvió el cabello, tomando en brazos a Levi—. Prometo por la garrita mantenerme soltero por ocho años.

Levi le pegó un manotazo, haciéndolo reír.

—Eres tan infantil —se quejó.

Entonces, hizo algo que lo sorprendió por completo: le dio un pequeño y corto beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias, Eren —le murmuró.

Eren simplemente se encogió de hombros, riéndose en voz baja, y le besó la frente a Levi.

* * *

Ese día estaba regañando a Annie otra vez mientras limpiaba su herida en la rodilla, diciéndole algo sobre los peligros de practicar artes marciales con sus compañeros y sobre derribar a niños más grandes que ella, cuando Petra se asomó por las cortinas que separaban la camilla del exterior.

Ocho años trabajando en ese colegio, y los niños estaban cada vez más salvajes. Lo podía comprobar con Annie y Mikasa, dos niñas de trece años, que no dudaban en sacarle la mierda a quiénes molestaran a su amigo Armin. El día anterior, Reiner había acabado con una rotura de nariz en tanto Mikasa fue suspendida unos días por haber atacado a Reiner luego de que éste se burlara de su amigo.

Eren sacudió su cabeza, exasperado.

—Te buscan, Eren —dijo Petra con una sonrisa extraña.

El aludido suspiró, para luego mirar a Annie con advertencia.

—La próxima vez que regreses acá, no tendré cuidado al ponerte alcohol en la herida —le dijo tratando de lucir serio.

Pero, ¿cómo podía hacerlo cuando Annie le dirigió una mirada de muerte y tuvo que huir del lugar para salvar su vida?

Jesús, esa niña sí que daba miedo.

Mascullando maldiciones por lo bajo, salió de la enfermería para encontrarse de frente con unos ojos grises intensos.

Oh.

Ah.

¿Qué?

—¿Levi? —preguntó incrédulo, mirando al chico frente a él cómo si se tratara de una aparición, y tragando saliva al notar–

Mierda, Levi estaba más caliente que…

 _¡LA ONU, JAEGER, PIENSA EN LA ONU!,_ se dijo mentalmente.

¿Cómo iba a pensar en la ONU cuando Levi se veía tan bien con esos jeans ajustados y musculosa negra y larga, apoyado en la pared con una ceja enarcada?

Sus facciones eran ahora más finas, más delicadas, pero más maduras también, y podía decir que de pronto hacía mucho calor en el lugar.

—Vaya, doctor Jaeger —ronroneó Levi enderezándose para acercarse—, está más caliente que nunca.

Ay, santa madre del niño Jesús, ¿era normal que una simple frase lo avergonzara a más no poder?

Por supuesto que sí. Levi sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo sentir avergonzado y, al mismo tiempo, atrevido.

—He vuelto por una antigua promesa —prosiguió Levi acorralándolo contra la pared—, pero he decidido cambiarla un poco —pudo ver el momento exacto en que pasó su lengua por sus labios, humedeciéndolos—. Ya no quiero que seas mi novio, Eren, ahora quiero que seas mi _Sugar Daddy_.

Bueno, bien, a la mierda la ONU.

* * *

 _Imaginen lo que viene después. No necesitan que lo escriba para que ustedes puedan saber lo que pasó con ellos dos. Sólo puedo decir que Petra quedó traumada._

 _Patata, si quedó feo, pos será :v_

 _Besitos manjareros para todas las que llegaron al final :*_

 _Cotota~_


End file.
